Teens love!
by BadAssDan
Summary: The name is Isabella Marie Swan, but people call me Bella for short. I just moved to California with my best friend, Jacob Black after my dad found a new job. So far, life seems to be giving me a good time, until I meet Rosalie Hale, head cheerleader and she blows my mind and heart away! OOC/FUTA!
1. Chapter 1

Teens Love!

Chapter 1

A/N: Holy fuck! This is my very first story and also my first futa story at that. Hell, this whole thing is new! Anyway, Hey everyone reading this, I just joined Fanfiction after reading a lot of Twilight stories on here and thought; "Why the hell not give it a try?" So here I am.

Warning: This is rated M and will have sexual content as well as swearing and so on but everybody loves it! OOC/Futa. I probably made some grammar mistakes and stuff, so let me now if you see any!

Ownership: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form. I'm merely a fan writing fiction.

* * *

( Bella P.O.V )

Bright rays of the sun blind my sight when I'm in the middle of driving to California in my new black Chevrolet Camaro Coupe 2LT with white stripes. I can't drive if I'm blinded so I pull down my sun visor and pull on a pair of shades before the traffic light turns green.

I admire the sights as I drive past them and basically whatever comes into view. God, I love California!

I've loved California ever since I was a kid and I'd always beg my parents to take a holiday over there or just visit the place in general. I never expected to be actually moving there.

When my dad told me about it, I think I had a goddamn heart attack, but when he showed me the preparations and shit, I was more than happy to leave the town where I originally lived. It's not a very well known place. A town called Forks in Washington, but it's where people live in peace and quiet, so for elderly people basically.

I mean, who wants to live in a town with a name that sounds like something you eat with? Not me, no sir! I don't have anything against the place, but being around that place is just not for me.

I've always loved the sun, but there's no sun other than obnoxiously bright clouds over there. I like beaches and yet there's nothing close to that besides from a murky lake where anything could be in the water. It gives me shivers thinking about it!

The name is Isabella Marie Swan, but most call me Bella for short, it's a pain in the ass saying Isabella all the time, so I shortened it. I originally lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona, but I moved to live with my dad in Forks, Washington so my mum could go travelling with her new husband, some minor league baseball player thinking he was some pro or something.

I moved to the town thinking it would be a nice change, I quickly regretted my decision. I might have had a boring experience and whatnot, but it wasn't all too bad. High school is high school, I met a few friends and stuff but it was whatever. Finishing high school in California sounds much better though.

I lived there a few years, but then my dad told me he got a better job in California. I had no complaints or protests ready, I was more than willing to go.

To be honest, I had a secret of wanting to move from away from Forks. How do I explain this? I'm not fully female or male. Sure, I got the features of a girl, the chest of a girl, but my lower body has otherwise, such as a dick that works like any other.

When I was born, I was at the time a boy to everyone. My family and friends treated me as one of those hot pretty boys until I turned 13. I was known as a boy so I acted and dressed like one until I noticed my chest was starting to grow. I told my parents and I was taken to a doctor and whatever else. So yeah, I'm female but I have a dick. Bite me.

My secret is that I love females. I love all types of girls. So pretty much, I want to move to check out the females and really, who can blame me? I'm young and dumb! I learn from this stuff. My girlfriend lives in California, so it'll be good to see her a lot more.

I take in all the sights around me take a deep breath and let it back out with an exaggerated noise of satisfaction. My phone buzzed and I connected the call, putting it on loud speaker on the dashboard.

"Yo, Bella here." My usual greeting when on the phone.

"Hey Bells, it's dad!-" I really hate that damn nickname! It's embarrassing. "We have a complicated situation..." My dad sounded worried and hesitant to tell me this. I knew this was too good to be true!

"Damn it dad! If you say that this is all a prank I swear to god I will-"

"Whoa there! Calm down and listen to me alright. This is important, got it?" My dad rushed through his words, obviously trying to save himself from my rage.

"Fine, I'm listening." Short and sweet. Just the way I like it.

"Ha-ha, erm...Well, you see... It turns out that I don't actually start the new job in California yet... I actually start 2 years from now, so you'll be there by yourself for the time being while I'm in Forks. The department is letting me stay until it's actually time to move since it gives me extra money and them time to find my replacement for when I do leave. The house is all ready over there except i'm staying in Forks..." Whatever he was gonna say, I was not expecting this.

What my dad is trying to say is that for the next two years I'll be living alone in California? I must have said that out loud because he started talking all at once over the phone.

"You thought I was letting that happen? Over my dead body! Jacob is on his way over there to live with you. Billy approved, so he transferred schools and hes already on his way there. Jacob's a good boy, he's got friends over there too, so I'm sure you'll fit in fine! You're probably driving so I'm hanging up, call me if there's anything you need." My dad disconnected the call.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the new house. Jacob is basically like a brother to me and he knows about my body. We grew up together so it's no surprise. Jacob is also not only my best friend, but he was also on the same Rugby (Football) team together as me back in Forks.

Ever since I was small, me and Jacob always played that game and we got a lot of admirers from it. As we grew, he learned everything about me and I him, even the sizes of our dicks which I will gladly say I'm bigger than his.

The stop light turns green and I drive onward, revving my engine a few times as I drove past other good looking cars, and jeez there's a lot of them. Not too long later, I pull up outside a very large modern house. The street seems to go around in a big circle, there must be something in the back.

Now I always knew my dad had more than enough money to last him around 20 lifetimes, what with winning the lottery an' all, this place itself must take about 5 of those lives away. I check the address again and even ask a woman that jogged by if this was the house, turns out it is.

I couldn't contain my excitement and I punched in the password for the steel gate to open and sped up the driveway until I found a very spacious garage. I take the best spot and park my car like a pro, jump out of the seat and start running around my new house like a child in a candy store. I giggled at how modern and fucking awesome everything is.

Me being me, of course, found the biggest bedroom and claimed it as my own straight away. The room itself is huge, full of sexy furniture and the best view in the house: the lake!

I gawk at the view and sprint down the stairs into the back and indeed, a giant lake is in the middle of the other houses. Other houses just as big as mine circle around the huge lake, no wonder my dad bought some jet ski's earlier in the month!

I smile to myself at the thought of living here, in California, in this big house with my best friend. I take a deep breath through my nose and smell the crisp air as the sun shines on my face, leaving the feeling of a warm glow. After a few minutes, I go back to my car and get my stuff, taking it to my room to unpack everything and wait for Jacob.

* * *

After what felt like years, I finally have my room done. I like the simple white walls and floor, so there's no need to change them, but give a bit more excitement? Definitely. I put up posters of my favorite cars and bikes, even pictures of hot girls and spread them on my wall to even them out.

I have a walk in wardrobe, so I hung my shirts and stuff on the right side on hooks, my pants and shorts and whatever else on the left and my shoes went on the racks in the middle. Stuff like my snap backs and whatnot went on top, above the other stuff on shelves.

I added a large fluffy rug with a colour of mixed black and grey just in front of my king size bed. The bedsides table are glossy black with with 2 draws and a white lamp on both tables. My king size bed is huge and has a matching glossy black bed frame as my tables and a large head board with a leather design. The pillows and bedding are black as well, just a shade lighter and my mattress sheet crystal white. It gave a nice contrast.

Over in the left corner, there's an added room, the same size as my bathroom next to it. I have a glossy black desk with my equipment like my laptop and stationery stuff, the chair has wheels and is a spinney chair. I'll do most work there for school and shit.

By my open view windows, I have velvet black curtains like my bed sheets pinned at the side and a balcony with a perfect view of the lake. I decided that I'll order a matching 'L' shaped couch to sit in front of the window and a nice coffee table. Everything else was sorted with pictures and whatnot.

I looked at my white and black room and grinned at how cool and new it looked. It still looked a bit too big so I might get some more furniture to go here and there to make it feel less big. The bathroom is all fine too with my necessities.

It's a good job my dad payed the movers to have the new furniture put in the rooms, so I knew my dad gave me this one on purpose. I just had to add the smaller stuff is all. I ran at my bed and jumped, landing on it with an 'Ufft' and sank into the mattress. I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, it was to the front door opening.

"Bella! You here already? I saw your car. Get your ass down here, I brought food!" That sounds like...Jacob... Holy shit! Jacob's here!

"Depends on what food you brought!" I shout back as I rise from my bed, my voice a little scratchy from my nap.

"Come down and find out, lazy ass!"

"Just tell me what it is, tigy wigy!"

"Bella! I swear to god! Call me that ever again and I'm never getting pizza for you again! Ever!" He shouts straight back and my mouth waters. Pizza is the best food in the world! Let's just get that out there.

I jump up and off of my bed, sprinting down the tile stairs and then I freeze. Wheres the kitchen with my pizza...?

"You're lost, aren't you? Jeez Bella! Haha!" I follow the sound of his deep laughter and light snickers and found the big room called a kitchen full of expensive looking counters and everything else.

"Whoa..." I breathe out in awe at the sight of my kitchen. It's so cool! A great place for awesome food.

"Yeah, the first thought I said when I saw my room. An orange brown, my favorite colour." (A/N: I gave him this colour because of his fur colour in Twilight :P)

I snap out of my revere at my kitchen and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Where's my pizza? I'm starving over here!" I see 4 boxes of pizza and know which two are mine: pepperoni and margarita! I snatch my boxes and wipe the drool at the side of my mouth and pick two slices up, chomping on my food with Jacob until nothing was left.

Once the meal was over, I put the pizza boxes in the trash bins outside since Jacob brought the food and decided to go to bed after a shower. Jacob follows my example and since we have school tomorrow, went to bed for an early night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I may continue depending on the reviews I get for it. I'm gonna do a next update when I can, so let me know what you think of the story so far and I hope you continue to read my fic. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Teens love!

Chapter 2

A/N: Guess who? Me! Yeah, after all the reviews you gave me, I just have to continue this story. Those reviews are amazing and I'm gad you have all taken an interest in my story, making me continue. I will explain some answers to some opinions and questions in the A/N at the end! Have fun reading chapter 2 :D

Warning: This is rated M and will have sexual content as well as swearing and so on but everybody loves it! OOC/Futa. I probably made some grammar mistakes and stuff, so let me know if you see any!

Ownership: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form. I'm merely a fan writing fiction.

* * *

( Bella P.O.V )

"Bella! Get up already! Don't make me come in there like last time!"

"Urgh..." I groggily open my eyes and see nothing but blurry things. I groan in displeasure at being woken up and tuck myself further into my blankets, enjoying the warm heat. I've always loved heat, ever since I was a small child.

"5 more minutes..." It didn't feel like it, but I dozed off in the comfort of my bed. The next time I woke up, it was to my blanket being ragged away from me.

I growled low in my throat in warning, a strange habit I picked up from Jacob when he didn't like something. He growled straight back at me, but his growl deeper than my own. My body automatically curled up into a tight ball on my bed, trying to keep warm. No way in hell was I getting up without a fight!

"Bella..." A warning I learned has no bite to it.

"Jacob..." I warn straight back at him. Challenging him, daring him to do something.

"Get up."

"No."

"I'm telling you one last time: Get up!"

"I'm telling you no!"

"Just get up already!"

"Make me!"

That was the last straw. I jolted up when freezing cold water soaked my body head to toe and scrambled out of bed like a cat in a bath. I looked down at myself and see my white shirt clinging to my upper body, my black and white strike shorts baggy from the excess water.

"Jacob! You motherfucker! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" I yell at him and sprint after his laughing ass.

"Catch me if you can!" I growl again. He wants to play, well two can play at that game.

Jake starts jumping down the stairs, only two at a time. I take a quicker root and slide down the banister, catching up to him faster. I reach the bottom and crouch down low, waiting for him to finish running. By the time he notices me, it's too late and I spring forwards.

I shoulder barge him, my right shoulder ramming into his stomach and my momentum propelling us to the floor. He gasps out and I roll him onto his stomach, pinning his overly muscle sized arms with my knees.

"No!" He shouts out as I move my hand down his back. "Please Bella!" My hand draws dangerously closer. "It was a joke! A small joke!" He starts whimpering like a puppy and feeling for my best friend, I halt for a second before feeling a shiver run down my back. It's on.

"No! No, no, no! Stop it! Bella, please! Don't do it, no, no!" Too late. Boy gotta learn. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

I pulled my car into the school parking lot with a purr of my engine, parking in a space with one next to it for Jacob. He pulled straight up next to me in his 2013 Dodge Charger.

We looked at each other before nodding, opening our car doors and stepping out for people to stare at the new kids. I know new people are a big deal and all, but seriously, it's just some more people! No big deal.

Kids that had already stopped to stare at our cars started to stare at us, whispering and giggling with their friends as if we hadn't noticed. Jacob came over to me and we fist bump, discreetly making sure we look good and nodding in confirmation.

Jacob decided to wear something which screams casual yet classy attire and choose a long sleeve shirt in check pattern teamed with corduroy pants and Oxfords. And to accessorize, he always wore the ever-green Ray ban Aviators. He looked pretty casual and smart and the clothes showed his muscular form perfectly, judging by the girls fanning themselves.

I, however, enjoy a certain brand of clothes called the Brother Cut because they are fucking awesome clothes. Most of my wardrobe is from their designs. I decided to wear a Lettered Hoodie in Black and White, Casual Fashion Stylish White Dress Shirt, Straight Fit Casual Trousers in Black and to finish, Black and White High Tops. My accessories are the shades on my eyes and the dog tags around my neck on a ball chain.

Jacob may have girls fanning themselves, but I have them tripping when they walk or squeal in delight. I may have overdone it with the outfit though. Jacob just shook his head without saying a word when I looked at him, asking the silent question if I did.

We stood in the spotlight for about 5 more minutes before having enough and we decided to get our schedules and whatnot. If I had a choice, I'd rather work than go to school. I just felt like school was a waste of time, full of idle chit chat and disturbing gossip that ruins people.

"Come on, we should get everything checked before school starts." I gave Jacob a cheeky grin, but inside I just wanted the day to end. Jake seemed to sense this and gave me a tap on the back for encouragement and I'll be lying if I said it helped. I take one last glance back to make sure my car is perfectly fine before walking into the doors of the reception area.

It seemed like an everyday entrance; shiny floors and plain white walls, an odd green plant here and there with a large circular desk on the left side when you walk through the doors. Me and Jake walk over absent-mindedly, staring at everything around us in awe.

"Good morning. You're the two transfer students, correct? How may I help you two?" A woman around the age of 40 with dark brown hair with the odd grey strand and warm chocolate brown eyes smiled at us after stopping her typing.

"Yes please. We need our schedules for the term," Jake replies with that sweet and innocent tone, you know the one where it's _'I'm an angel'_.

"Oh yes! Of course, dear, one moment." The lady stood up from her chair and went over to a file cabinet, rummaging around, then coming back with a kind smile and folders. She passed Jake his and mine to me.

"I know that you may not have known this, but you have gym class last lesson. You're free to leave the school during the lunch hour to collect some spare clothes suitable for that class. Sorry for the inconvenience there. Lastly, just have these forms signed by your teachers and bring them back at the end. That's all you need from me, have a pleasant day." She smiled and bid us farewell as we walked down the school hallway.

"You wanna grab the clothes at lunch? I wanna check the school out a bit, you know. Will you grab me my sweatpants and shirt? Oh, get some food too. I heard the cafeteria food sucks here." Jake pulled a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out, making me chuckle in amusement and forget about my nervous nerves for just a moment.

"Yes, your majesty. Anything for you." I bowed mockingly at him and we burst out laughing, walking aimlessly down the hallways.

"What lesson you got first? I got math...fucking great..." I've never been good in the subject, but I know enough to get me a passing grade. Me and numbers don't mix that well unless it has something to do with money.

"Haha, unlucky! I got English. Sounds easy enough." Jake enjoys most lessons, as long as they sound easy.

"Pfft, whatever. Anyway, I'm going left. Catch you later!" I gave Jake our signature fist bump and turned to walk down the hallway on the left as he headed straight.

From what I can tell, the building is split up with subjects in certain buildings. Math, English and Science are all in one building on 3 different floors. Where as other subjects are in other buildings spread about. I follow the directions, but still can't find the room. Maybe I took a wrong turn...?

"Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley! You're one of the new kids, right?" An average female, teen obviosuly, brown hair and brown eyes pops up in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks and instantly making me not like her. Has she never heard of personal space before?

"Y-Yeah," I say.

"Cool! Are you lost? I can help if you want-" She tried to reply, but I cut her off straight away.

"I just need to find room 17!" I honestly didn't want her to walk me to my lesson. She seems like a person who wants to know all your secrets and display them to the world. Na-uh, no thank you!

"Oh, that's the class at the end of the hall with the higher set students. Good luck with that. I need to go, it was nice meeting you!" She quickly finishes and enters a classroom the opposite of mine. I sigh in appreciation that she'd left, she gave off those gossip vibes. You know, the ones where you get a tingle in a bad way about someone.

I went to my class and blacked out for most of the day, only paying attention when lunch rolled around. I remembered I needed to get mine and Jake's stuff for gym class. I didn't mind doing it, I always skipped school lunches anyway.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and rushed out of the room, heading towards my car and ignoring everyone around me so they don't try to have a conversation with me. I made it to my car and dumped my bag in the boot. I was about to get in when I heard a voice...one of the most _beautiful_ voices I've ever heard.

"If you're not coming to pick me up, what do you expect me to do for lunch? You're my ride while my car is getting checked!" She sounded rather irritated and distressed with whom she was talking to. I frowned at the tone her voice sounded. I didn't like it.

_'What if...?'_ I don't know why, but my heart jumped in excitement at the most bizarre idea I just had! I slammed my car boot and looked around, looking for the girl with the most beautiful voice ever. I looked for people on their phones, close and far and I finally found her. She was leaning against a pillar at the school entrance, but I could only see her back. She was waving her arms in frustration and I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked.

I literally jogged to my car door and jumped in, revving my engine a few times as it purred and skidded out of the space. I drove to the entrance and stopped, using my buttons to wind my window down and revved the engine again, trying to gain her attention. It worked and she turned to look at me after putting her phone away.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me as I stared at her. She had on a cheerleading outfit, a baby blue that matches her eyes.

I've never seen anyone so beautiful wearing an outfit like that in my life. Flowing blonde hair that had an odd streak of light brown here and there, smooth and long legs, an ass to die for and just everything about her body is mind blowing. Her face is outlined perfectly, shaped cheek bones, button nose and plump lips. I drooled and admired everything about her. She must have noticed my obvious staring because she scoffed, but hid a smirk.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or you gonna tell me what you want?" She snapped again and I choked on my own saliva. My cheeks burned a deep shade of red and I gave out a nervous cough. My car felt so stuffy all of a sudden.

"I-I urm...urghh...wanted to ask..." I couldn't even for my sentence and I decided my jackets was making me too hot. I quickly chucked it off and slung it in the back seat.

"I don't have all day!" She sighed and ran a hand through her silky hair.

"I wanted to ask if you want me to give you a lift!" I blurted out at once. I didn't know if she understood, but she just stared at me. I waited anxiously for her response, every second making me feel like more of an idiot.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll give you a little cliffhanger here! I'm not sorry. **I****'ve got some stuff to answer here and I have a question for you so please stick around? **

**Alice Cullens:** I jut want to say hi and thank you for your honest review. I'm not the best at explanations, so I'm sorry for that, but for the first chapter I wanted to keep it light, a brief look at how she is _now_ rather than who she _was_. I always enjoy a story that starts off nice and light, not giving much away until later on in the story with the odd hint here and there, you know. I also said that Bella seemed male at first because I have a friend who is female, but everyone thought was male because until she hit puberty, everything about her indicated she was male from the outward appearance. When she hit puberty, her chest grew and she filled herself out more, you know how puberty is and what it does. So I based the first 13 years of Bella's life from my friends since she gave me some ideas about the story. Bella in this story is a female with a penis, of course. I didn't want to complicate things too much in the first chapter. I hope my response cleared up some things for you and everyone else!

**Guest:** I would appreciate a name, I don't want to call you a guest all the time and confuse others :P Anyway, you mentioned about delving deeper into emotions, yes? I understand that and trust me, as the story progresses I will add more emotion!

**Lizlovesmusic: **What's a good story without some hard work to make it work, eh? I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses :)

**Jay aka Jordan: **Thanks for lending your ear when I need it! I've read your stories and I think they're awesome! I'm waiting for an update on all of them from you! :D

Now then, to everyone else who reviewed, thank you for everything you've done with the story, including people who didn't review but still read my story! I also wanted to ask for some names. **I have a story in mind and it's a gender swap for Bella, but I can't write it unless I have a name for a male Bella :P Any suggestions anyone?** I would appreciate it very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Teens love!

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey again! So, I'm back with chapter 3 and I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. Not as many reviews as the first chapter, so I was in and out of this chapter, wondering if I should continue or not.

Warning: This is rated M and will have sexual content as well as swearing and so on but everybody loves it! OOC/Futa. I probably made some grammar mistakes and stuff, so let me know if you see any!

Ownership: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form. I'm merely a fan writing fiction.

* * *

( Bella P.O.V )

I just sat and stared at this beautiful girl as she blinked and stared back straight back at me. Every second that passed made my already pounding heart skip a few beats with dread for her answer. I've never felt like such an idiot in my life.

"You're offering me a ride?" She asks me with heavenly voice that makes me wanna drop to my knees and do anything she asks of me.

"W-Well yeah... I-I overheard you needing a r-ride..." I stutter out again and silently curse at myself for making myself feel more like a dick.

I snap my head to the side and stare outside, missing the sexy smirk pulling at her gorgeous lips. My passenger side car door opens and I can't believe that this girl who I don't even know just got inside.

"Thanks for the offer, I'll take you up on it. Can you take me to the corner sandwich shop?" She asks as she fastens the seat belt across her body and rolls the window down, making every movement seem more sexy than it should be. I'd seen the sandwich shop she mentioned earlier, so I knew where to go.

"Y-Yeah!" I squeak out and curse myself again before repeating myself a bit more normally. She smiled at me and it calmed me down a bit more. "Sure. I need to head somewhere after though, hope you won't mind the small journey." I say, feeling more calmer at the smile she sent my way.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm in no rush anyway. So you're one of the new kids right?" Her eyes turn to look at me as she rests her head on her hand with her elbow propped up on the window.

"I guess you can say that. I used to come here a lot when I was younger growing up. I've always wanted to live out here. What about you?" I smile at my thoughts of the holidays I've had in the past and at the girl beside me.

"I moved here 2 years ago from New York. It's my home now." We both seem to smile and look at our surroundings in awe. For some reason, I enjoy feeling so relaxed with her.

I stop at a red light and notice the road is absolutely empty, save for the odd car parked up. I decided I want to impress her with how fast my car can go. I turn on my sound system and out in my CD mix of Tony Igy and Shooter comes on. I crank up the music and rev my engine, making it purr in delight. I turn and look at the girl next to me.

"Wanna see what my car can do? It'll be one hell of a ride, trust me." I send a cheeky grin her way and a wink. She replies with a nod of her head and a smirk of her own. We turn to look at the empty road ahead and I can't see any speed cameras in view or hidden.

As soon as the light changed to green, I change my gear and speed off. Whenever I speed a smile always comes to my face and I can never wipe it off, seems the same for the girl beside me as she chuckles at my excitement. A corner comes up and I drift to the right and speed off again with a screech of my tires. I drift around a few more corners and speed down deserted roads for a few minuets before pulling up outside a large sandwich shop.

"Enjoy the ride?" I ask her and turn down the music so we can hear each other. I turn off the engine and get out of my car the same time as my company, locking the doors and entering the shop.

"You certainly enjoy speed. I like that in a person." She says before walking to the sandwich selection before making her choice. I just stare at her back in hopes that I heard her right. Then I remembered I had to get lunch for me and Jake.

"Oh shit! Almost forgot about him..." That's a first for me. I usually always have Jake in my mind if I need to tell or do something that involves him, but ever since I saw this girl I totally forgot about my best friend.

Jogging up to the selections I decide to get him a long bread roast beef sandwich with salad and a bottle of coke. For myself, I get a simple chicken breast sandwich with lettuce and a bottle of coke for myself. Jake enjoys all meats where as I'm fussy and just enjoy chicken or beef. I also check out the sweets section and get crispy M&M's and Jake a Bueno bar.

I finished gathering my stuff and went to the till to pay, noticing the girl I offered a ride to waiting outside, leaned up against my car with her head thrown back. I swear I could have gotten a hard on from that view.

"Are you gonna pay for those or keep on staring? I haven't got all day!" The cashier grabs my attention back to him and I reach for my wallet and pull out a 10 dollar bill, throwing it in his face and grabbing my bag with my stuff.

"Learn some respect you dick. It's not my fault you didn't listen in school and got stuck with a job here." I know that might sound cruel, but to be honest he could have been a lot more polite. It's not like he was going anywhere anytime soon anyway and the view was too good to miss!

"Ready to go?" I ask and gain a curt nod and a smile. Just as she was about to walk around to the passenger door, I rushed forwards and pulled it open for her instead.

"Such a gentleman." She gasps out in fake shock at my politeness. She gets in and fastens her seat belt, but before I close the door she says "Thank you." and I smile at her and close the door and get in the car.

"Where are we heading to now? You said you had to stop by somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. I have to go back to my place to pick up some clothes for my afternoon class. Being new, me and Jake don't have the school gym clothes." I explain and start heading towards my house.

Once we arrived at my place, she gave an appreciative whistle as I scurried to get the clothes, not wanting to keep the girl in my car waiting longer than necessary and get back with time to spare for Jake to eat his lunch. I took about 5 minutes before getting back in my car and driving back to school. I felt really disappointed for some reason, but shrugged it off.

Eventually, we arrived back at school after chatting about life in general and all that other stuff. I parked and we got out and she came around the car to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Thanks for the ride. It was great meeting you and all, but I'm taken. I'm sure Tanya wants you all to herself when she finds you." With that, the girl I just met walked away, disappearing inside the school building before I realized I didn't even get her name!

* * *

The last bell rung, signalling the end of school as I stood from my seat, grabbing my messenger bag and meeting up with Jake at the school entrance. We nodded to each other from different sides of the hallway and I waited for him to meet me.

"Hey," Jake said, giving me a fist bump.

"Hey back." I grinned to him.

Just as I start to reach my car after Jake's attention was called away from me by a girl, a White Audi R8 Spyder zooms straight into the parking lot entrance, almost running me over in the process and parks next to my car like a sloppy pro.

At first, I was worried about being killed, but if that stunt so much as gave a scratch on my car, so help me all hell will break loose. That cars special to me, more special than most things and like hell I'm about to let something happen to it!

"Bella! You alright?" Jake asks as he speeds across to where I am, sprawled on the floor with deadly aura. "What the fuck was that?" He asks me.

"I don't fucking know, but I'll be damned if I let the bastard get away with it!" I growl out and flip back on my feet like a ninja and storm towards the car that could have killed me, just as the door opened.

A dude, around the age of 20 or so with gelled black hair and a mustache on his upper lip stepped out. He wore what most would call a suit, but it was just a white button up shirt tucked in with the top 3 buttons undone, a pair of black slacks and a belt with oddly pointed shoes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in alarm. Something wasn't right about him.

I heard faint whispers of other people saying his name is Royce King. A king my fucking ass!

"Oi!" I shout at as I walk up to him, gaining his wandering eyes from other people, mainly the girls. "You wanna apologize for what you just did, or do I have to make you?" I growled at him and he spat at my feet, literally.

"Make me pussy cat." He tries to show off his small muscles from under his shirt, trying to intimidate me as he leaned against the back of his car, arms and ankles crossed.

"Listen you perv, you either say sorry the simple way or I'll fucking make you." I flex my arm muscles, showing him I was ready for a fight if he wanted one.

I know most fighting styles having learned them when I was a kid for certain reasons, I knew I could beat his ass easy any day with no problem.

"What did you just call me?" He got up in my face, a deep shade of red and tried pushing me backwards.

I didn't budge, planted firmly on my spot as I used my body weight to not move. I stepped forward, pushing his body backwards with my force and pushing him up against his car. He tried to stand his ground still, but he wasn't doing very well.

I sent my fist flying towards his face with all my strength...well, until someone grabbed my wrist and stopped the punch. I looked behind me and saw a big bulky guy, all muscle with an unnerving grin on his face as he holds my wrist in place.

"I think you made your point, babe. There's no need to get so feisty." I knew that voice from anywhere. My girlfriend.

"Tanya." Is all I can say before a set of giggles reach my ears and a pair of arms warp around my waist from the side. I turn in her embrace, shaking my head in amusement at her as she pulled back and pecked my lips.

"The one and only. I think it was a good choice to come to school today, otherwise I'm sure Royce would have a swollen face, right Rose?" Tanya says out loud and a chuckle is all she receives and a hum in agreement.

"It doesn't bother me. Royce is a big boy, he can handle himself, I'm sure." Rose said, walking towards me and Tanya, Jacob staring at Royce and daring him to make a move.

"Bella! Remember I told you about my best friend, Rosalie?" I couldn't answer Tanya as I locked eyes with Rosalie. I felt my heart flutter around my chest and skip a few beats here and there.

"U-Urm, yeah..." That wasn't very confident, now was it? "Oh yeah. The girl I met earlier." Well...awkward.

"Introductions! Babe, this is my best friend, Rosalie. Rose, this is Bella!" Tanya clapped her hands together in glee as me and Rosalie stared into each others eyes, searching and admiring.

"Pleasure is all mine," I hold my hand out for her to take.

"It appears so." She smirks in amusements as our hands touch and I feel something whiz up my arm, almost like an electric shock.

"I see sparks~" Someone sang from behind me and I know it wasn't Jacob, that only leaves the dude who caught my punch.

"Emmett, I will rip your dick off, now shut up." Rose glares at the big guy who just smiles a dopey smile that took half of his face up, which made me grin too.

"Bella, we need to make a move. Got stuff to do, you know? Like the rest of the unpacking." He reminds me and I groan in irritation, knowing he's right.

"We gotta go, but I'll see you later...?" My question comes out more timid than I hoped, but they nodded their heads nonetheless. I gave Tanya a firm kiss, a wave to Rosalie and Emmett and finally a glare at Royce before making my way towards my car and racing Jake back home.

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to because I wrote it a 1 in the morning, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Don't forget to leave a review and plenty of them to keep me posting updates for the story! The male Bella story is also in the workings and the top names are still being thought about. It's hard trying to find a name that fits a male Bella. Later everyone!


End file.
